duble lariart chrona
by beato-neko-chibi93
Summary: chrona sin duda quería ser tan fuerte como sus amigos pero siempre se decia a si misma no puedo hacerlo... lo se pecimo summary xD ligero kidxchrona


konichiwa desu~ que tal les ah hido..yo esperava subir fic nuevos pero me desanime mucho porque mis ideas son todo un ASCO a comparacion de otras(lo digo porque son realmente hermosas *0*) y pense que yo jamas llegaria a ese punto donde tus historias son de las mas gustadas por muchos(se que no lleagre ah tl punto TT~TT) pero en un momento de esos en que solo me rindo y dejo de lado lo que me gusta(oh si me rindo muy facilmente soy una loser xD) escuche la cancion DOUBLE LARIART de MEGURINE LUKA y lo que yo tengo entendido es que la chica se rendia facilmente y un dia decidio dar lo mejor que pudo y logro lo que que deseava o eso creo yo x3 y me dije:hay que segir con los fics quisa algun dia logra hacer uno realmente bueno y mirenme aqui estoy QuQ .

y de eso tratara mi primer songfic de esta pareja KxC ..espero les guste ^^

**DOUBLE LARIART **

**(**la ancion es de megurine luka ) 

_un radio de 85 cm es la distancia que mi mano puede alcanzar _

_a si que ,porfavor apartate de mi _

chrona makenshi una chica algo extraña y peculiar que suele ser timida pero ella esta segura que puede lograr lo que sea pero, en realidad se rinde facilmente (a quien se parece xD) .

un dia sus amigos ,maka,soul,b*s,tsubaki,liz,paty , kid y ella salieron de ``dia de capo´´ pero en realidad salieron a probar su fuerza oara ver que tan fuertes se habian hecho.

todos se habian vuelto muy fuertes a esepcion de chrona que por mas que intentaba que sus ataques tuvieran mas poder solo consegia cansarce y su fuerza segia segi diciendo que solo era un pequeño problema y que seguro lo consegiria en el proximo intento pero, al final se rindio y decidio sentarse a la sombra de un arbol para observar a sus amigos que, consgieron lo que ella no y eso la ponia un poco trizte pero era igual no le importava mucho .

_era feliz con solo girar y queria seguir haciendolo _

_segui girando y olvide como detenderme ._

a ella no le importava mucho si se volvia mas fuerte o no solo queria ser capaz de al menos canzar a algun enemigo , sin embargo su mejor amiga maka trataba de alentarla para que entrenara y se esforzara para tener mas poder y ella solo se negava .

_mis amigos a mi alrededor podian girar mejor que yo._

_murmure"no puedo hacerlo" y pretendia rendirme._

**chrona pov **

la razon por la cual no quiero ser mas fuerte es porque yo no sabria lidiar con ello y, si yo logro ser un poco mas fuerte los demas serian mucho mas fuertes que yo ,incluso maka se ofrecio a ayudarme con esto y yo simplemente...no podria hacerlo..-se dijo a si misma la pelirosa.

**flasback **

maka: entonces que dices chrona ?

chrona:de ue hblas maka-dijo haciendose la desentendida

maka:no te hagas te hablo sobre si quieres que te ayude con algunos netrenamientos para que te hagas mas fuerte

chrona:no gracias- la chica se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando atonita a su amiga

_un radio de 250 cm es la distancia que mi mano puede alcanzar _

_ahora me movere , a si que por favor apartate de mi ._

una madrugada chrona se desperto sudando y tenia dificultades para respirar , sin pensarlo dos veces se vistio lo mas rapido que pudo y salio del shibusen y se dirigio hacia el bosque que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ahi ( que es mi historia si quiero que adolf hittler sea el hombre FUAAA lo sera :D ) para entrenar pero al poco tiempo se dio por rendida , se disponia a irse hasta que una voz xonocida para ella la detubo

_era feliz con solo girar y queria seguir haciendolo_

_creia que era recompensante cuando estaba girando sin sentido _

¿?:tan rapido te das por vencida ¡

chrona:shi-shinigami-kun ¿q-que esta haciendo a-aqui ?

kid:solo dime kid ..quieres ?

chrona: como digas..kid-kun -dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

kid:entonces ..chrona ...te rindes a si de rapido ?

chrona:e-eso n-no es t-tu imcunbencia-dijo con un poco de enojo en su voz

kid:respondeme ahora-dijo igual con enojo en su voz

chrona:si , si me rindo a si de facil y eso es muy divertido ¡

kid se quedo atonito ante aquel comentario de parte de la chica , tanto lo que dijo y la fluidez de su voz

kid:di-divertido ?

chrona: a si es...es divertido tratar de luchar por algo que jamas podre lograr-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y con un mar de lagrimas procedentes de sus ojos y caminaban por sus mejillas

kid se quedo sin palabras no sabia que decir ni que hacer solo vio a la pelirosa apartarse de el dejandolo solo en el bosque .

_mis amigos a mi alrededor pueden girar mas alto que yo. _

_me dolia el cuello por ver desde llorar _

varios dias despues de lo sucedido chrona se mantenia alejada de sus amigos se sentia avergonzada enojada triste...no lo sabia

un dia sus amigos decidieron ir al patio del shibusen para ver de nuevo si habian aumentado su fuerza y mientras ellos probaban su fuerza una pelirosa los obcervaba desde la asotea del shibusen

ella sabia que nunca lograria ser tan fuerte como todos sus amigos pero,algo dentro de ella (no no es raknarok xD )le decia ue podria ser igual o mas fuerte que ellos pero solo se limitava a er a sus amigos y llorar.

_un radio de 5200 cm es la distancia_

_que mi mano puede alcanzar _

_ahora volare, a si que porfavor apartate de mi _

y a si una vez mas en la madrugada chrona se desperto porque aquella extraña voz le deicia :puedes lograrlo solo confia en ti ...

y la chica no sabia si ignorarla o hacerle caso y de nuevo se fue hacia el bosque a tratarn de entrenar pero se volvia rendir mientras,un joven con tres peculiares lineas blancas en su cabello la observava desde la punta de los arboles...

kid:tu puedes hacerlo...chrona

mientras tanto con chrona

chrona:se que puedo lograrlo..yo lo se -dijo bastante decidida y a si continuo durante un rato volvio a rendir .

_¿que opinas de mi ? si mi yo mas joven me viera _

_¿me elogiaria? _

_pero estoy mareada y el eje de mi cuerpo se tambalea _

chrona estava a su limite ella necesitava que alguien le ayudara con ello pero era muy timida y desconfiaba mucho de ella misma para pedirle a alguien que le ayudase .

chrona iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que habia chocado con alguien

chrona:l-lo siento y-yo no me fije p-por donde iva y...

¿?:no te preocupes

chrona:eh ..¿marie-sensei?

marie:aah¡ chrona-chan que bueno volver a verte-dijo tan alegre como siempre

chroan:si...-dijo con voz decaida

marie:chrona te ocurre algo ?-preguno con preocupacion

chrona:marie-sensei puedo...hacerle u-una p-pregunta ?

marie:claro chrona-chan ^^

chrona:q-que o-opina de m-mi ?

marie se solprendio ante tal pregunta pero no dudo y contesto

marie:que eres una chica muy linda gentil amable tienes una gran personalidad y eres muy fuerte chrona-chan ^^

chrona:a-arigato..marie-sensei

y a si ella continuo su camino

_al ver el paisaje de la calle inclinado 23.4 grados  
se habia teñido de colores que nunca habia visto _

chrona caminava pensando en lo que habia dicho marie-sensei y a si se fue de nuevo al bosque paso horas y horas entrenado y como era de costumbre se iva a dar por vencida pero...no esta vez no se daria por vencida tan facilmente

_un radio de 6300km es la distancia es la distancia que mi amno puede _

_alcanzar .creo que ahora puedo hacerlo a si que por favor_

_apartate de mi . _

chrona esta mas a ya de su limite pero por mas que caia se limpiava el polvo y seguia luchando .

mientras tanto 7 chcios la obcervavan escondidos tras unos arbustos

kid:les dije que ella desde aquella vez que uimos a probar nuestra fuerza a estado practicando

maka:es solprendente..yo le ofreci mi ayuda...y no acepto

tsubaki:creo que ella no quiso porque no queria que la vieramos fallar -dijo tsubaki tan comprenciva como siempre

b*s:es verdad aunque nunca comparara el gran poder de su dios kyajajajjajaj

todos:sshhh

chrona:eeh que a sido eso

_un radio de 85 cmes la distancia que mi mano pued alcanzar._

_un dia cuando me canse di girar por favor quedate a mi lado . _

todos se habian caido fueradel arbusto por querer callar a b*s pero a su mala suerte chrona los vio

chrona:q-que hacen a qui t-todos-dijo con algo de enojo en su voz

b*s:c-chrona-chan no creas que te emos estado espiando todo este tiempo jjeje-rio nervisament el peliazul

todos:B*S ¬¬

maka:e-estas enfadada chrona ?

chrona tenia la cabeza gacha y parecia que en cualquier momento les griaria algo o aria algo por el estilo pero no fue a si

chrona-la chica levanto la cabeza y estaba llorando con una libda sonrisa en su rostro- m-me s-siento f-feliz de que todos esten aqui conmigo -dijo llorando

todos comenzaron a reir y sin advertencia alguna kid llego y le robo un beso en frente de todos.

fin :3

que tal les ah parecido ¿meresco review ?

recuerden nunca se den por vencidos no importa cuantas veces fallen al final lo lograran ^^

inner:antes de dar consejo ponlo a cabo tu ¬¬

yo:lo se lo se no me regañes TTnTT


End file.
